Fall of the Blood
by dinofan123
Summary: When Ford finds a mysterious bell in the woods, he accidentally summons an equally mysterious, but infinitely more dangerous, guest. What will happen as they try to send him back? Rated T for potential cursing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story, which I am co-writing with a close friend of mine.**

 _ **Warning, if you are not comfortable with Gravity Falls and are here for the Bloodborne content, this story will not satisfy you. We are basing this primarily in the Gravity Falls universe with some elements of Bloodborne. Other than that, read and review. Thank you.**_

"Great-uncle Ford, What is this?" questioned Dipper, as he looked at the bizarre device resting in Ford's private study.

"To be honest with you Dipper, I haven't a name for it yet." Ford mused, examining the ancient scrawls he had found in a cavern early that day. "Honestly, in all my years researching Gravity Falls, this is by far the oddest…" Ford paused. "...device that I have laid eyes upon." He looks up for the first time in half an hour and checks his watch, then his eyes widen. He looks at Dipper and proclaims "Dipper, it's midnight. Go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Okay Great-uncle Ford. Sorry if I took up too much of your time." a small hint of guilt showing on his face for taking up too much of his uncle's time as he left.

"Don't worry about it Dipper. I really appreciate your company, don't go apologizing about nothing." Ford said as he turned back towards his work, hearing the familiar sound of the elevator door closing and the rickety lift rise back up towards the Shack.

Ford looked down at the musty book again, looking at the contents. Then back up at the dented, old bell resting in its case.

"What **is** this…?" Ford said aloud as he examined the foreign writing again. Then, all of a sudden, an idea came upon him. For hours he tried to reverse engineer the strange little bell, and when he made a near replica, he decided to ring it. When nothing seemed to happen, he began to think. Eventually it dawned upon him that the original bell might have special properties that he cannot recreate. He continued to examine the bell and, concluding that he had run out of options, he decided to ring it. Upon doing so he felt something leave his mind. It was a strange sensation. It felt as if something precious leave him, but couldn't put a finger on it. He just stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he put the bell back in its case and took the lift back up to the shack.

For the rest of the night, Ford had a restless sleep. The most infuriating sound haunted his sleep. He had deduced that the sound came from the bell he had rung earlier. The sound rung in his head like a soft alarm he couldn't snooze. After what seemed like hours of constant ringing, something happened. The soft ringing is his head changed, as if something was added. It was a second bell sound was going off in resonance in his mind. A soft blue light filled the room and Ford began to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This chapter is going to be one of the only, if not THE only, chapter set in the Bloodborne universe. Again, read and review. Thank you!**

The hunter stirred in his sleep, fresh morning dew resting on his shoulders. His top hat resting in his lap, along with his mace and gun. He stood up and brushed the dew off his shoulders, collecting his weapons and retrieved his hat. He walked up the pathway to the workshop, where Gehrman, the keeper of The Dream, resided.

"Ah, welcome back, Hunter. How goes your training?"

The hunter grinned "It goes, old friend."

Gehrman Chuckled quietly to himself, then fell promptly to sleep.

The hunter smiled to himself, even though he is the First hunter and the keeper of the dream, he is still quite old.

As the hunter walked down the stairs of the workshop, The Doll got up from her ledge and walked to the hunter before he could approach the headstones.

"Dear Hunter, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" asked The Hunter, as he turned around.

The Doll paused for a second, thinking about how to word the favor.

"Please be safe, Good Hunter, I don't know what would happen if something happened to you and you were not able to retreat back into the dream."

The Hunter smiled "Don't worry, I shall return."

The Doll watched quietly as The Hunter fade into the morning fog. She heard the creaking of Gehrman's wheelchair and his familiar, cynical tone.

"You wouldn't know what to do?" mocked Gehrman. "You would move on, that's what! You have no time to get attached to a lowly hunter." Lectured Gehrman. "Once he's done here, he'll leave, and the next hunter will come along. Then the next, and the next. Neither of us have time to get attached to any of them."

The Doll bowed and apologized "Of course Gehrman. Forgive me."

The hunter wandered in silence for the longest time, pondering all that he had seen. This hunt seemed to go on for eons. The night never wore on, as if it were eternal midnight. As he pondered he began to think about the texts he found in the Bergenwyrth College. The Beckoning Bell was a way to gain knowledge and aid when he needed it. But, what about the two other bells? One bell was a polished, blue color. While the other was a scratched red, stained with what seemed to be old blood. The Hunter concluded that the red bell was a bell of violence, hence it stained with blood. But the other one, The Hunter couldn't put a finger on it. It might be the opposite of the red bell, but he didn't want to put that theory to the test. After much thought and going over many musty old books, The Hunter decided to ring the blue bell against his better judgment. He lifted the bell and in one smooth movement, rang it. For the longest time, all The Hunter heard was a familiar ringing in the back of his head, only an octave higher. For what seemed to be an hour, the ringing droned on. Then a slight deeper ring resonated with the blue bell. The Hunter's mind snapped to attention as he felt his body, mind, and soul, being brought across universes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize if this seems a tad bit shorter than other chapters, but the next one will be about the normal length. Again, read and review. Thank you!**

As Ford awoke, he noticed someone coming from the blue light. There appeared to be someone in the room with him. Ford instinctively grabbed the gun he keeps with him at all times and prepared to fire it at whoever was in the room with him. A large figure appeared from the blue fog. Ford didn't hesitate, He pointed the gun at the figure and pulled the trigger. The figure dodged to one side and grabbed something at his hip. It seemed to grab a mace of some kind, though it was still too dim to tell. Then the room suddenly became bright with lightning, allowing Ford to see that the figure was definitely a man, around six feet tall, and had a thick stubble on his face.

The Man looked at Ford "Why are you doing this?!"

Ford looked at The Man, wide eyed "Me? You're the one who broke into MY house, entered MY room, and pulled out that tesla coil rip-off! So tell me, who you ARE and what do you WANT!" he shouted, preparing to shoot The Man if he didn't give him an answer in the next minute.

The man got an annoyed look on his face "Alright, smart guy. Can I point out that SOMEONE had to ring the bell, and you're the only one in the room right now? So it's kind of your fault I'm here."

Ford's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "The bell…what does that dingy old thing have to do with ANYTHING that's happening right now? And HOW exactly is it my fault that you're here?"

The man lowered his weapon, "there was a bell; large, grey, it might have a few dents in it. You rang this bell, sending out a signal across all planes of existence, bringing me to your world."

Ford lowered his weapon "I see..."

The air seemed to cool down quite a bit. The man put his weapon down, "what is this place? It doesn't smell like Yharnam".

"We're in Gravity Falls, Oregon."

The stranger gave Ford a confused look, "Gravity Falls? Hmm, I've never heard of or seen this Gravity Falls." The man narrowed his eyes at Ford, "Have you by any chance ever heard of a nation called Yharnam."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of Yharnam," responded Ford after a short pause.

"Oh no…" responded the man in a quiet voice.


End file.
